1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a socket module capable of being applied to an interface unit of a terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may include a User Equipment (UE), a Mobile Equipment (ME), a Mobile Station (MS), a User Terminal (UT), a Subscriber Station (ST), a Mobile Subscriber Station (MSS), a wireless device, a handheld device, an access terminal and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether it is directly portable by a user. Mobile device (mobile terminal, portable device, portable terminal) can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
Various new attempts have been made for the terminals by hardware or software in order to implement and enhance such complicated functions.
An interface may include a socket which is a path for allowing a terminal to exchange data with external devices and connected to a plug. Therefore, a socket module, which is configured for a plug to be inserted therein for stable transmission and reception of signals and is facilitated to be coupled to a substrate or other components in the terminal, may be taken into account.